


Sneezing Suspicion

by wylanvanecks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Multi, a cute cat named loki, reader can't resist a pun, reader loves the cat, sadly jody's allergic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wylanvanecks/pseuds/wylanvanecks
Summary: You and Donna try your hardest to keep the feline hidden, but Jody finds out about Loki eventually.





	Sneezing Suspicion

You were walking to your car after a long day spent wrangling a bunch of rowdy toddlers when you heard what sounded like a small animal crying. Looking around, you spotted a box that was soggy with rain water on the sidewalk in front of an empty building. Inside sat a small orange kitten, drenched and shivering. Your heart broke for the poor thing and you picked him up gently, cradling him against your chest. He didn’t resist or squirm, even leaning into your warmth. You hurried to your car and opened the back door after unlocking it. Just like you had thought, you had a spare sweater on the backseat. You grabbed it and shut the back door before settling in the driver’s seat. After wrapping the trembling animal in your sweater, you set the bundle on the passenger seat and started the car. You kept the heater on until you reached your apartment building. 

 

Luckily, only Donna was home when you walked inside, the little bundle in your arms. The cat had stopped shivering and seemed to feel a bit warmer. By the time you had stopped the car, he had been crawling out of the sweater, apparently wanting to look around. You closed your apartment door behind you and slipped your windbreaker off before walking to the kitchen. You knew Donna was in there because you could smell the steak she was cooking. 

 

“Hey, Donna,” you greeted, flashing her a bright smile when she looked over at you. Your girlfriend raised an eyebrow in question as she noticed the bundle in your arms. 

 

“What’ve you got there?” 

 

“Okay, so, don’t get mad…” As you spoke, you placed the bundle on the counter and let the cat crawl from your sweater and pad across the counter. 

 

“Awe, he’s so cute,” she cooed, walking over to the counter and absently wiping her hands on her apron before reaching out to pet the kitten. He sniffed her hand before letting her. 

 

“I found him shivering in a box on the sidewalk. I couldn’t just leave him there and I figured...well, we can keep him here, until we find someone to take him in,” you said with a shrug.

 

“Y/N, you know we can’t. Jody’s allergic,” Donna pointed out, making you sigh. You had known that, but the little cat already had a place in your heart, and you didn’t want to just drop him off at a shelter. 

 

“Well, maybe if we just keep him in the guest room...she won’t find him? And you could help me keep him secret?” Donna seemed to be thinking it over before nodding and you grinned brightly. “Alright! I’ll go make a little bed for him in the guest room and then I’ll run and buy some stuff for him. When is Jody going to get back?”

 

“Probably not for a while. The boys needed her help with a hunt a couple towns over,” Donna explained, returning to the stove. You scooped the cat up once more. “You gonna name ‘im?” she asked, looking back at you. 

 

“I hadn’t really thought about it. Any suggestions?” 

 

“Loki? He seems like a trouble maker,” she said after a moment of thought, a grin on her face. 

 

“Yeah, that’s cute. I like it,” you hummed, returning her grin. 

 

After you got him all comfortable laying on a bed of old but soft blankets in the guest room, you ran out to the store to buy some cat food and other necessary supplies. 

 

-

 

You and Donna only managed to hide Loki for a week. Towards the end of the week, Jody had been sneezing up a storm and knew something was going on. 

 

“I’ve got a sneaking suspicion you two are hiding something,” your girlfriend commented, leaning against the doorway of the kitchen. You and Donna were in there baking together, because you were in the mood for chocolate chip cookies, and there was no better time to make cookies than on a rainy day when you all had the day off. 

 

“I think you mean a  _ sneezing _ suspicion,” you giggled, unable to resist cracking the joke. Donna lightly smacked your arm, shooting you a look, though it was clear she was struggling not to laugh. 

 

“Listen, I-“ Jody cut herself off with a sneeze, and at that moment you saw Loki peek his head through the doorway. He peered at you for a moment before looking up at Jody. He jumped up, batting at her leg to get her attention. She looked down and her eyes widened in surprise. You exchanged a look with Donna. 

 

“Busted,” she mumbled. 

 

((i got the idea for this from a [prompt on tumblr](http://writing-prompts-list.tumblr.com/post/115293089929/15-prompts-pt-5-ot3-edition)!))

**Author's Note:**

> hey, i hope y'all liked this ! don't forget to leave comments and kudos!


End file.
